


A Question of Great Importance

by DigitalSunburn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a good boyfriend, Cat eyes, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Magnus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Worried Alec, so soft, soft, soft boyfriends, temporary magic lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSunburn/pseuds/DigitalSunburn
Summary: “Let’s get married.”“What?” Magnus’ golden eyes went wide, but he's grinning like an idiot at the idea.“Come on, Mags. Let's tie the knot.” Alec grins back, now holding his boyfriends hands, mindful of the cuts and bruises.“Alexander, this is a big step.” Magnus said slowly, “Are you sure?”“More then anything. I want to call you my husband.”





	A Question of Great Importance

 

“You had no right to stop me!” It burst out the second Alec's office doors close behind them.

“It was a mistake letting you tag along. You could have died!” Alec shouted back, “Magnus, if Jace hadn't gotten to you in time-“

“I had it under control. I've told you before I can fight without my magic.”

“Totally had me convinced.” Alec snapped, frustration clear in his voice. His lips tightened unhappily, the large furrow that lies between his eyebrows deepening.

“Screw you, Alec!” Magnus voice raised as he yelled back, immediately regretting it when his head pounded and he had to grab a hold of the chair for support.

The office went silent for sometime. Magnus trying to catch his breath and Alec trying to control his anger.

“Magnus.” Alec's voice was softer now but anger still lingered in the words. He gently patted his desk, “Come here, I’ll get you cleaned up. You're covered in blood.”

“I'm fine. I'll call Catarina and get her to heal me. Besides I'm not even in pain.” Magnus swayed a bit but he still smiled, just to try and keep Alec calm.

Alec crossed his arms and gave him The Look. The one that clearly says, ‘I've know you long enough to know when you're lying.'

“Seriously, I'm more upset about my outfit. It's completely ruined!” Magnus glanced down at his ripped and bloody clothes.

“You can borrow a pair of my sweats once I get you clean.”

Magnus sighs once he realized he wasn't leaving the room without the shadowhunter checking him over, “Okay, you win. Clean me up.”

Alec gave him a soft smile and lifted the cat-eyed warlock with ease up onto his desk, “Thank you.”

“I got you babe.” Alec whispers to Magnus’ when he hissed in pain. A hand running through Magnus’ dirty hair, carefully avoiding the nasty looking gash on his forehead.

Alec opens one of his desks draws and pulls out a first aid kit. he pulls out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and unscrews the cap, poring some of the alcohol onto a clean rag

Cloth in one hand, Alec started to wipe at the dried blood around the cut. His other hand cupping the back of Magnus’ neck as the warlock hissed and pulled away, “I need to clean it.”

Magnus pouted but didn't pull away when Alec continued to gently wipe at the blood. Once he decided it was clean enough, he moved to the cut on Magnus’ cheek.

“Alexander, are you okay?”

When Alec ignored him and continued to wipe away the blood, Magnus grabbed a hold of Alec's arm to stop him, “Are you okay?”

“Why are you asking me that?” Alec sniffed, wiping away a few tears with his other hand; he made a sound somewhere between laughing and choking, “You were just beaten half to death and you want to know if _I'm_ okay?”

“You look like you're about to pass out,” Magnus tries to go for a joke, but his voice cracks and he realizes, that, he's crying too, “Alexander, of course I want to know if you're okay.”

Alec smiles, “Just let me take care of you for once, Mags. You're always taking care of me.”

“And I always will, because you're my everything. I love you.”

“And I, you.” He gives Magnus a quick kiss before returning back to the dry blood, gently wiping it away.

“I'm not going to the infirmary.” Magnus muttered after a few minutes of silence, leaning into Alec's warm hand that was trying to clean his cheek.

“I never said you had to.” Alec grabbed Magnus’ chin and turned his head to the side.

“You're thinking about it.” He said as if he could read Alec’s mind. Because yeah, Alec was definitely thinking about it, “I'm fine, Alexander.”

Alec gave one last wipe to Magnus’ cheek before distance himself just enough to speak, but still keep his arm wrapped behind Magnus’ lower back. Just as he was about to protest Magnus’ words, Magnus cupped the back of his neck, his thumb stroking his cheek as his index finger tucked behind the shadowhunter’s ear, “Really, I am.”

Alec pressed a butterfly bandage to the cut on Magnus’ cheek, then looked into Magnus’ cat eyes, “Let’s get married.”

“What?” Magnus’ golden eyes went wide, but he's grinning like an idiot at the idea.

“Come on, Mags. Let's tie the knot.” Alec grins back, now holding his boyfriends hands, mindful of the cuts and bruises.

“Alexander, this is a big step.” Magnus said slowly, “Are you sure?”

“More then anything. I want to call you my husband.”

“I guess ‘Magnus Lightwood’ does have a nice ring to it.” Magnus leans forwards, bumping the tips of their noses together, then a kiss to Alec's forehead.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” Alec asked, heart beating loudly in his chest.

Magnus laughs, “Yes. It's a big fat yes!”

Alec lets out a rather embarrassing wet laugh and pulls Magnus into a kiss, “We’re going to get your magic back, then we’re going to come home and get married.”

Magnus nods, “I like the sound of that.”

“I can picture it now. It's going to be beautiful. Jace’ll be crying before we can even start the ceremony.”

“Raphael too.” Magnus giggles at the thought.

“I'll take Izzy and Clary with me tomorrow to start ring shopping.” Alec announced, “Are we both going to have one?”

“Do you want one?”

Alec nodded, “I want everyone to know I'm taken. I want everyone to know I'm yours.”

“Then I guess I'll take Raphael and Simon with me to get one.” Magnus knew his lips held a dopey smile, but the warlock didn't care.

 


End file.
